grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Takuto/History
}} History Since ages ago, there is a dragonborn tribe living in the forest of Losandthel, away from most of the civilization. Many dragonborns were born on the rich land for ages. Legends said that the tribe was founded by a priestess who taken in the stray dragonborns, educated them and form a society of its own. The dragonborn tribesmen, with 80% of population being males, worship the priestess with high respect, in which the hierarchy is formed with a matriarch act as the leader. It was a stormy night when a egg made of thunder was formed. The lightning was so strong that it cut zig-zag pattern in the night sky, threaten to rip it to pieces. “A weather of this scale means the born of a new life. Search the forest at once when the sky is cleared.” The matriarch foresaw the birth of new life in the storm and ordered the tribesmen ventured into the forest after the overnight storm. They discovered the egg with lightning spark out and brought it to the village. The egg was hatched during the night, a male dragonborn with bluish silver hair and tan skin was born from within/ After the traditional welcoming ceremony, he was given the name “Takuto” and introduced to his adoptive mother. The dragonborn lady was new in raising youngs but she worked her best in raising Takuto. She was the first person who truthfully kind to him. Since as a dragonling, Takuto is known as the troublemaker who loves to pull pranks on others who deemed “boring” to him. He was assigned in foraging for daily necessities, but his venturing in the forest led to his discovery of extracting juice from wild berries and blend different kind of fruit juice, in which he tricked the elders to try out the new juice he made. He loves to see their startled and angry looks when being tricked to drink the juice that he made. Despite the questionable taste from the drinks, no one bear grudge against him as nothing serious happened, in addition some tribesmen actually liked the juice. Even after new dragonlings - a pair of twins who the Matriarch named Rikuto and Amato, and later a girl named Kohaku - were brought in few years later, the addition of family didn’t stop Takuto from researching in making new flavours. Aside from his duty and hobby of researching, he also brawled with the larger animals in the forest (mostly with the bears and mountain lions) in which how he learned his combat skills. The tribe continued its peaceful life until about 20 years ago when Takuto was 16, the village welcomed its first visitor for a long time. A travelling merchant from Rosario lost his way when heading to the city of Losandthel and ventured into the forest. The dragonborns saved the injured merchant from the wild animal and brought him to the village for sheltering. The man was arrange to stay in Takuto’s household until recovered. The young dragonborns were wary of the stranger who lacked the features as they were, but they quickly get along with each other well. The merchant, who introduced himself as Aengus, shared his experience from the cities in exchange with the hospitality, and the younglings were attracted by the stories with the exception of Rikuto who was a conservationist, according to Amato. “Hey, do you want to come to the city with us?” Aengus recovered from his injuries after a month and prepared to depart for his journey. Kohaku was intrigued by the life outside of the forest, and there was no rule in the tribe in forbid the people to leave, so she secretly told Takuto her wish as he was spoiling big brother to her. The older dragonborn also interested to learn about the outside world and invited his brothers to come along too. Rikuto blatantly refused the offer, Amato showed some interest but he was too young to leave the village, eventually only the two left with the merchant to Rosario. With the help of Aengus, the dragonborns found their suitable job in Rosario. Kohaku was offered the job to serve in a noble’s household as house servant. Takuto was worried if Kohaku would be able to adapt to her new life in a city as she was raised to be a candidate of the next Matriarch back in the village. Coincidentally, Kohaku looked similar to the daughter of noble in appearance, thus she was accepted by the household quite well. Relief from Kohaku’s safety, Takuto focus in finding jobs that suitable to his talents, which eventually led to his apprenticeship under the alchemist in researching on relationship of various materials and aether capacity. Little did he knew that his master was a part of the members researching on creation of Kurrea, and it led to the drastic change of his beloved sister’s life. When the birth of artificial lifeform born from alchemy, the news spread like wildfire and people were curious about these little creatures, Kohaku included. She asked Takuto about the cute beings since he worked in alchemy field, but he wasn’t sure about the news as his master never told him much about Kurrea. As more Kurrea were born over the time and eventually became their own race few years later, the siblings’ curiosity had diminished as well. It was when Takuto was 18 years old when an unknown illness began spreading in Rosario. It began with a small number of people afflicted with lethargy for unknown reason, eventually more and more patients suffered in unknown exhaustion that the doctors had no idea how to cure them. Kohaku’s mistress was one of the patients, and she was very worried and asked Takuto for help, but he couldn’t do anything. Everyone thought the sickness would go away eventually, but the outbreak eventually happened about 3 years later when bruises grew on the patients’ body. They suffered in agony as they literally felt themselves tearing apart from inside, their eyes and ears were bleeding, ultimately succumbed to unbearable bleeding and pain. The sudden outbreak caused panic across Rosario, those who inflicted the unknown lethargy begged to the doctors to save them, fearing that they would eventually die in the same horrible way. As the time moved on, more and more people died to the plague - as the Baron of Rosario decreed the name of horrible illness. There was no cure to it despite various attempt were made by doctors and alchemists, until several desperate alchemists resorted in attemption of converting the patient’s body into the manmade body - the Kurrea. It was then Takuto finally learned how these cute creatures were created as his master was summoned to join the research. Months later, under the alchemy genius Ryder’s research, the conversion was perfected. At the same time the plague resided in Kohaku’s mistress finally germinated. Watched the lady writhed painfully in bed, the panicked Lord begged the local alchemists to convert his daughter to Kurrea. The preparation was made secretly, but eventually the plan was overheard by Takuto. “How dare you lots using my sister that way!!” The dragonborn was angered when learned that the Lord decided to use all his servants as sacrifice for the conversion, which means Kohaku was in danger. However when he reached the mansion, he was blocked by the guards as the experiment was ongoing that he had to force his way in by force. By the time he reached the secret room, he found out that the servants were dead with their aether drained thoroughly, but his sister’s body was not found among the pile of dried corpse. “...oniichan?” A small voiced called out for him who turned to look at the Kurrea who woke up from the table. At first he thought the girl was the mistress but she called out to him again. Realized that it was Kohaku who had reborn into a Kurrea, Takuto was glad about it at first but there was more problem came after. The Lord, who was angered that his daughter was not saved by the experiment, had both siblings confined and prepared to execute them. However Kohaku pleaded their innocent as it was the mistress’ will to end her life, and showed the Lord the letter written by the mistress. Fully aware that lying was not in the Kurrea’s nature, the couple was saddened by the last message from their daughter, eventually released them but warned them “never come back again”. At the same time Takuto was no longer able go back to the workshop due to the Alchemy Ban was announced with the exile of Ryder from Rosario and all alchemist had their qualification stripped. Lost their job and place to stay in Rosario, the siblings considered to return to their homeland in Losandthel. However with Kohaku who is no longer a dragonborn, they worried if the tribesmen would welcome her back but they had no choice. As expected, the tribesmen no longer treated Kohaku the same way before she left the village, they viewed her in a scornful way due to her artificially created body. Angered, Rikuto quarrelled with Takuto, blaming him in abducted Kohaku out and turned her into current state despite how much him and Kohaku explained. “I heard about what happened to Kohaku, and I won’t blame you for what had happened. If you want to move on, return to the city and talk to Aengus again.” Amato met up with the siblings before they left the village, suggested them to return to Rosario again. Turned out that Amato had left the village as well a few years after their departure and learned a lot in Rosario as well. For Kohaku’s sake, Takuto had no choice but to return to Rosario again. Surprisingly for them, Aengus had expected their visit and prepared their new home to stay. The merchant told the siblings that Amato knew everything (but how and why, Aengus never tell). “Are you leaving?” Takuto told Kohaku to stay with Aengus, but when asked whether he was leaving, and where he going to, he never said. One thing for sure: nothing could bound this dragonborn to a place for long. Kohaku tried, but he didn’t respond to her call. He left few days later, wandering through the wilds in the world alone, his destination unknown and no one knows where he went to. Many years later, the lightning dragonborn returned to the city as the seasoned traveller, it seemed that he decided to settle down from his turbulent life for a change. When asked about his trip in the wilds, he merely smiled, leaving others with more confusion on what had he encountered in the past years. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories